This invention relates to the analysis of materials.
More particularly, although nor exclusively, the invention relates to the analysis of iron or steel, together with the associated slag during iron or steel making, or in primary or secondary steel processing. An object of the invention is to provide a method of and apparatus for such analysis capable of convenient and simple and rapid usage.